customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
InDAS
InDAS (Interplanetary Defensive Action Squad) is a specialist squad set up by Hero Factory for the purpose of dealing with dangerous interplanetary villains. History InDAS was first created by Akiyama Makuro (long before the exploits of Alpha Team) in order to deal with the outbreak of villains outside of the reach of normal squads. After the mass invasion of the Assembly Tower in mission Death Row, where 3 members of the team were killed by Skirmish, Pyro went temporarily AWOL and the team was shut down. Some months after mission Breakout, Makuro had Pyro rebuild InDAS, and they remain active ready to deal with quite literally whatever the galaxy throws at them. They are famous for their affiliation with The Union of Shadows. Members * Joseph Pyro (Team Leader): Joseph is a veteran hero who has been around since the early Hero Factory days. He has taken to Justin Draco whom he has mentored since his first mission. Joseph charges into battle using his Flame Mace and armor to protect his fellow Heroes from villain attacks. He plans well before a mission and is always working with his team. * Justin Draco (Scout): Although Draco may hold the simple title of "scout," he is incredibly deadly in combat. He was given animalistic traits by Makuro and uses these to seek out enemies and fight them with speed and agility. He is, however, rash and hotheaded at times, and can be prone to violent outbursts. Notably, Pyro has taught him to control his rage and now uses his predatory instincts in battle. * Savannah Shrapnel (Weapons Specialist): Savannah is Pyro's long term rival due to their opposing tactics. Savannah uses the make-it-up-as-you-go style attack and doesn't sit well with overall teamwork because she is used to working on solo missions. She is a master of weaponry and can use anything from long range to melee weapons in a fight. She is now one of InDAS's strongest assets. * Ethan Umbra (Stealth Operative): Ethan uses a special kind of camouflage armor to be relatively invisible. He can use his semi-organic wings to glide about. He uses his right hand claws and knife to attack with vicious blows and skillful movements. He keeps to himself and only speaks when he must. He is, however, close friends with Justin and is the most technically skilled of the InDAS team. * Sarah Jet (Aerial Combat): Sarah is the latest rookie to join the team. She is an outgoing happy person who gets along well with most, if not all, of the team. Jet is equipped with a winged jetpack which is complete with a missile launcher. She uses this to fly around the battlefield. Her melee weapons of choice are two sky blades. She is surprisingly sercretive at times. Enemies * Skirmish * Nic * Nod * Blizzard Trivia * InDAS is quite separate (at times) from the Hero Factory. Only being called to them when it is urgent. * The members of InDAS all have custom upgrades which have been designed to suit them. * Almost all of Alphos' MOCs are part of the InDAS storyline. Category:Hero Factory Category:2013 Category:Teams Category:Heroes Category:Squad Category:Groups Category:User:AlphosLeo Category:InDAS